In a client-server system, a server may provide information to a client. In some cases, the software of the server and the software of the client may not be compatible. In these cases, information provided by the server may not be usable by the client. For example, documents provided by the server may not be readable by the client. Known techniques for making the server information compatible with the client software include applying a filter to the information. These known techniques, however, are unsatisfactory in certain situations. It is generally desirable to have satisfactory techniques for making server information compatible with the client software.